


Speed of Sound

by Fireflyfantasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shiro OOC, Shiro gets put in his place, little bit of langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflyfantasy/pseuds/Fireflyfantasy
Summary: Lance and Keith are horsing around and miss an important bit of information about the white noise that pumps into the castle being on the fritz. Everybody hears them go bump in the night and Shiro looses his shit.Secret relationship not so secret anymore..





	Speed of Sound

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had at work when the power went out and the white noise went with it and you could hear EVERYTHING in the office. Because backup generators only power essential functions and apparently white noise is not essential.

While waiting for the rest of the team, Shiro looked back at how much they had all changed over the last few years. Team Voltron was more in synch than ever and they had all grown into fine young adults. Pidge was still a teenager, but had always been more mature than the boys anyway. Hunk’s knowledge of space mechanics was beginning to surpass Coran's, and Lance and Keith were….Well funny thing was at some point they went from being bitter rivals to partners in crime. Lance somehow got Keith to lighten up and Keith brought out the best in Lance when it came to his piloting and fighting skills.

Speaking of which, the dynamic duo was currently running late for this meeting. Coran was standing at the front of the room starting to fidget. “Yes, well…um just as soon as Lance and Keith get here we'll get down to business. Any minute now…..we….will….be…oh great here they are.”

Keith came in with Lance trailing shortly behind “sorry, we were on the training deck and this idiot set the timer wrong.”

Lance wave his hands in offense “pfft, whatever you just wanted it to be over quicker because you were getting your ass handed to you.”

“As if.”

Coran broke in “Alright, alright I have asked you all to meet today to go over the extensive damage the ship sustained in our last battle. I'll give a brief rundown of what is damaged. How we should prioritize and give out assignments based on your abilities. Obviously Hunk and Pidge, we will be relying on you heavily for a lot of the repairs.”

The two nodded and sat up to take notes as Coran launched into a lengthy explanation of all the repairs that would be needed.

Toward the end of the list Coran was explaining the damage to the castles ventilation system “so you see while we will still have plenty of breathable air it will be stagnate and it will likely get hot in some areas while being quite cool in others. However the most regrettable loss will be the white noise that was pumped through the castle. You see without it I am afraid that sound travels quite freely. So we may not get much sleep. I apologize in advance for my snoring and also”

“Would you two knock it off!” Shiro snapped at Keith and Lance, both of which suddenly looked up wide eyed. “Seriously, have you heard anything he said.”

Lance sheepishly smiled “I quit listening after he said “that's all for the essentials” I kinda figured the rest was…well non…essential?”

Keith nodded in agreement. 

Shiro rolled his eyes “just leave. If we need you for something we'll come find you. You two do however have to take kitchen duties since Hunk has more important things to focus on at the moment.”

“OK cool.” The two took off before anyone could change their mind.  
~~~~

Later that night….

Lance opened the door to Keith's room and slipped inside. He found himself immediately shoved up against the wall as the door slid closed.

“What the hell took you so long?”

“Sorry. I wanted to be sure everyone was asleep.”

Keith leaned up to capture Lance’s mouth in a searing kiss. While Keith liked kissing well enough he knew that Lance loved it. When Lances tongue pushed into his mouth he gently sucked on it causing his lover to moan.

Keith pulled away from his mouth and sank to his knees smirking up at Lance as he rubbed the bulge in his jeans. “Seriously, already this hard just from a little kiss.”

Lance just whimpered as Keith worked to free his erection. He leaned forward and licked at the precome forming at the head. As he work to bathe the cock in front of him with saliva he glanced up at Lance through his thick lashes. Lance had his eyes locked onto the scene unfolding before him. Keith did this almost every time. He always sucked Lance off before they fucked. It drove him crazy that Keith could still make him come like a horny teenager. At least Lance was always able to get it back up quickly.

As Keith took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue, Lance fisted his hand in the back of Keith's hair. This caused Keith to moan as he worked his way down which sent a shockwave of pleasure through Lance. Finally Keith had done enough back and forth that he had bottomed out. His nose was pushed into curly brown pubic hair, lips stretched wide around the base. He let loose a moan of pleasure and Lance massaged the back of his head and whimpered as Keith slowly started pulling back before setting a faster pace, forcing himself all the way down every few passes.

Lance watched in awe once again wondering how this was his life. Keith was perfect. And not just because he had no gag reflex or because he was a bossy bottom and a bit of a sex fiend. He was also a total rock star out of bed and he had finally let Lance in and shared some of his insecurities. Keith was just as scared as Lance was and for some reason he genuinely loved Lance and even more importantly let Lance love him.

Lance was dangerously close to blowing his load and tried in vain to pull Keith off. Keith just redoubled his efforts and once he had Lance deep throated, he swallowed around him causing Lance to lose it and come down Keith’s throat with a choked groan. Keith swallowed everything Lance gave him and pulled off licking as he went.

Keith stood and Lance placed his hands on his faced and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Once he pulled back he placed his forehead on Keith's “you are stupid sexy, you know that right?”

Keith chuckled and pulled his shirt off as he walked away. “Why don't you come show me how sexy you think I am.” He shucked his pants and crawled onto the bed and of course he wasn't wearing any underwear because…Keith.

Lance tossed his shirt and crawled onto the bed after Keith who was on his hands and knees. “Roll over.”

“hmmmm don't wanna.”

“Come on baby please?” Lance whispered in Keith ear before placing feather light kisses down his spine.

“Why?”

Lance rolled his eyes and sucked on his earlobe “you know I like seeing your face when I’m inside you. When I'm making you moan. When you come. Pllleeeaassse baby.”

Keith snorted as he rolled over and spread his legs to make room for Lance “better?”

Lance just hummed his approval as he latched onto a nipple and worried it between his teeth. Keith's back arched and his swollen crock brushed against Lance’s belly. Lance released the sensitive nub and kissed his way across his chest to the other one. His hand had taken hold of Keith's cock and was slowly smearing the precome to make for a smoother slide. 

Lance kissed and licked his way down Keith's belly until he was able to blow warm breath against his sensitive erection. He reached into the little box under the bed and fished out the space equivalent of lube and applied a liberal amount to his fingers as Keith planted his heals to widen his legs exposing his tight pucker for Lance to access. Lance briefly considered rimming him, but knew Keith was impatient right now. Instead he slowly slid one finger back and forth across Keith's entrance, willing the tight muscle to soften. He lick at Keith's dick and slowly took the head into his mouth. He sucked at the head as he worked the tip of his finger into Keith who was now panting from the attention.

Once Lance had set a decent rhythm with his mouth and was easily working two fingers he hooked his fingers a little and “OH GOD…..YEAH…FUCK….there, Lance, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Lance pulled his mouth up with a pop to chuckle at Keith who had started to fuck himself on Lance’s fingers “so loud.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“nuhuhu not loose enough yet. I don't wanna hurt you.” Lance's mouth wrapped back around Keith's now drooling cock as he pulled his fingers out and inserted a third. Keith gritted out “I'm not a pussy.” Lance considered saying that if this was a pussy he wouldn't have to put so much work into it, but thought better of it since he liked getting laid and you know, living. 

Keith was worked up enough now that he was alternating between fucking back onto the fingers and up into Lance's warm wet mouth. He finally grab Lance by the hair and pulled him up “that's enough. Fuck me dammit. I'm not coming on your fingers.”

“So bossy” Lance slathered his aching dick with lube and grabbed Keith's legs placing them on his shoulders as he slowly pushed into Keith's warm pliant body. Once fully seated Keith's back arched “OH GOD. Yeah. That's what I wanted. Now fuck me. None of that slow shit either. Fuck me hard.”

Lance, not wanting to let Keith down, set a brutal pace that had both men panting and moaning. Keith was the first to come “OH god, fuck. Lance. Unnggghhh.” Once he had finished spilling between the two of them Lance slowed the pace and started to pull out only to have one of Keith's heels dig into his back as he locked his leg holding Lance in place “Inside, come inside.”

The demand alone was enough to make Lance lose it. He buried himself and emptied his second load of the night while moaning Keith's name.

Lance collapsed onto Keith “I think I am dead now. It was a good way to go.”

Keith laughed “get up. I need to clean up and you need to go back to your room.”

Lance sighed heavily before whispering “can't I stay. Please.”

“No. Come on, we've talked about this besides you didn't even take off your pants.”

They kissed one last time before Lance moped back to his room.

~~~~~

The next morning the two walked into the dining hall laughing and settled into seats before noticing the atmosphere. The rest of the group looked like they had not slept at all. Coran and Allura looked embarrassed. Hunk looked like he was going to be sick. Pidge looked, well Pidge looked like Pidge. But Shiro, Shiro looked really pissed.

Lance let out a tense chuckle “uh…hey guys….what's going on?”

Hunk was the first to break the silence “Seriously. I knew you two weren't listening yesterday. You never pay attention and then we all suffer the consequences.” At the blank stares he got in response Hunk continued “you know the briefing. The ventilation system and how the white noise wasn't working which meant there was no sound proofing.” Still no reaction “so any noises made in rooms that were of a non whispered volume would carry throughout the castle really well. Like say noises made in BEDROOMS.”

At that Lance's face turned scarlet and he put a had over his mouth while making a choked noise. Keith's head hit the table, the tips of his ears visibly red “OH god.”

Pidge laughed “I never took you for the religious type Keith, but you said that a lot last night. Whereas it seems like the only thing Lance worships is Keith.”

Hunk and Pidge were both laughing until Shiro yelled “enough! This isn't funny.” He turned his anger to Lance and Keith “you two are putting us all in danger. Our ability to form Voltron relies on”

“This won't effect Voltron.” Keith cut in.

“How can you be so sure?”

Keith snorted “because we've been doing it for a year.”

Rather than placating Shiro this seemed to make him angrier. His hand slammed down on the table hard enough that everyone jumped. He trained his hardened gaze on Lance “you've been fucking Keith for a year.” To say that it was shocking to hear Shiro swear was an understatement. 

Lance stood up to defend himself and Keith, but Shiro was around the table and had a fist full of his shirt before he could speak. “Every planet we go to you flirt relentlessly with females of whatever species there is. You parade around and make a complete ass out of yourself like some kind of man whore. Who knows what kind of space diseases you've contracted and then you come back to the ship every night and use Keith. He deserves better than someone like you.”

Shiro released Lance who almost fell. He looked broken. He saw Keith moving out of the corner of his eye and he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He was proud when he managed words even if they were shaky “it's OK. He's right. At least about that last part.” He gave Keith a watery smile as he stumbled from the room.

Shiro started to go after him “dammit! I am not done with you.”

Keith grabbed his arm “oh your done. The only business you have left with Lance is apologizing. And it had better be a good one. You broke him and I don’t like sad Lance.” He jabbed Shiro in the chest and said “look I love you like a brother, but if you do something like that again, I will kick your ass.”

Shiro’s eyes widened as Keith continued “Lance acts the way he does because it’s what everyone expects and because it makes people laugh. He likes making people happy. Think about how many times a situation has been tense and headed toward conflict and he’s turned it around by being a goofball. When we are alone together he is a complete sap.” Keith smiled thinking about it “it is honestly embarrassing how cuddly and sweet he is in private. And not that it’s any of your fucking business but he was a virgin the first time we ever had sex, I wasn’t. If anything I corrupted him.”

With the last bit Keith looked down and got quieter “if anyone in this relationship is going to get hurt it’s going to be Lance not me, because it honestly scares the shit out of me how intense all of these feelings are.” Before Shiro could say anything he held up a hand and added “but I am working on it and we talk about it. Because he’s worth it and I will fight for him.”

At this point Shiro just looked ashamed “Keith….I’m sorry, I”

“Not to me, to him.”

As Keith walked out of the room he threw back over his shoulder “If anyone needs me I will be moving my stuff into Lance’s room. And fix the damn ventilation system, you won’t like me if I can’t get laid.”

Fin!


End file.
